Tomorrow
by Akako Akina
Summary: Little Rosalie meets Emmett in the park one summer day, will a fatal disaster bring them closer together, or will she be forgotten? A.H
1. Spark In The Park

Tomorrow…

Disclaimer: I do not own (here it comes) TWILIGHT…

**A/N: Kay kay, this is Rosalie and Emmett's story, it's all human and they are still quite young (once again, for now)… REVIEW…REVIEW…AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright this might get confusing, Carlisle and Esme are human too in this story, but they are already the parents of Emmett and all the other Cullen kids except Rosalie.**

**=^.^=**

**Thankssss! (Enjoy!)**

It was a normal, summer day…the birds sang sweetly in the trees and children played in the park. Rosalie dug her sandals back and forth in the dirt as she sat on the swing by herself, being 9 was tough.... She looked at her brother who was playing football with some of the other boys, "Sure, the big kids get all the fun." She huffed. Rosalie went flying off the swing as someone pushed passed her. "HEY, WATCH IT FREAK!" she screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rosalie's blue eyes met a boy's green ones. She accepted his hand, and brushed off her jumper. "I'm Emmett," he told her "What's yours?" Rosalie hesitated for a moment, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She finally blushed. "Well then my beautiful swan stranger, I'll see you later." When he spun around on his worn sneakers, Rosalie gave his sleeve a tug. "Tomorrow?" she asked shakily. Emmett gave her a smile, "Tomorrow…"

Close to dusk, Rosalie's brother ran over to her "Thanks sis, did you have a good time?" Before she could answer he ruffled her blond locks, and they took off down the block. Their mom was waiting for them with a hot supper, only three places were set at the table. "Mom?" Rosalie asked, "Where's dad?" Her mother wrung her hands, "He'll be working late again dear, just eat your soup before it gets cold."

Rosalie and her brother were already in bed when the door clicked shut. " I can't handle this anymore Robert, coming home late, being a slob all the time…" "Well what do you propose, if you can't live this way then neither can I." "It's time, I can't handle this anymore, tomorrow when the kids are out we are going to court." Rosalie let the stream of light fall on her face from the crack in the door, and cried herself to sleep.

**_ _**

Emmett was waiting for her by the swings the next day, Rosalie broke off from her brothers side and glided over to him. "Hi!" she extended her arm in greeting, "I'm Rosalie." Emmett laughed and shook her outstretched arm, "Well what do you want to do today Rosalie?" he relished at her name. "Depends on how much time you have," Rosalie sighed. "Well my dad is bound to pick me up in an hour." Emmett replied. "Who's watching you here then?" Rosalie chided, Emmett pointed to a girl about 12 years old sitting under a tree reading a book, "My sister, Alice."

"In fact," he added, "I'll take you to see her," Emmett made quotes with his fingers. "She loooovvess kids, just like mom does." Rosalie fell in pace with Emmett as they sauntered over to the tree. Alice looked up and smiled at Emmett, her gaze quickly turned to me, and then back to Emmett. "Well hello there, I'm Alice." "Hi Alice." I added shyly. "I'm Rosalie."

"Oh yes!" she squealed. "You are the Rosalie Emmett has been talking about to Carlisle and Esme!" I shot Emmett a look and he shot Alice a look back. Obviously seeing where this was going Alice flashed her teeth and sat back under the tree. Emmett scowled under his breath and dragged Rosalie over to the swings. "She seems nice Emmett," Rosalie added, remembering her mother.

Emmett came and pushed a golden strand from her face, "What's wrong?" Rosalie stared up at him, "My parents are getting a divorce, that's what's wrong." Emmett clicked his tongue, "I see." "Well how bout I let you meet MY parents!" Rosalie twisted her hair… "Tomorrow?" Emmett smiled big again… "Tomorrow…"

Rosalie watched as Emmett drove off in his father's Mercedes, she jumped off the jungle gym to grab her brother, he had an annoyed look when she tugged at his shoulder but he left his friends with a quick wave. "What's the hurry Rosalie?" her brother asked when they stepped onto the sidewalk. "I have to ask mom a question, Emmett invited me over to meet his family…" she absentmindedly looked up to the darkened sky. "Oh, what's Emmett's last name?"

"Umm, Cullen I believe…yeah Emmett Cullen." Rosalie strained her face to try to remember. Her brother stared at her, "You mean he is the brother of Alice Cullen?" Rosalie looked surprised , "Yeah…how did you know that?" "She's in my class, but I don't talk to her much, she likes to read a lot." _Yup that's her, _Rosalie thought. They continued their walk in silence. "What are you two kids doing here this late?" A raspy voice called from the alleyway.

Rosalie and her brother jumped at the sound, but they were paralyzed with fear. The figure moved closer to them, and Rosalie smelled it…he was drunk. She tried to scream, but she couldn't even conjure a squeak. " Uh, well we we're just, um going…home." She stared at her brother he was brave all right. The man gave them a devil smile, "Would you like some candy??"

"ROSALIE, GET IN THE CAR!" she recognized Emmett's voice, the Mercedes rolled toward them and sounded a roar. Rosalie pulled her brother from the sidewalk and into the passenger door. Carlisle Cullen was in the front seat dialing 9-1-1, as they sped off toward Rosalie's house they saw the lights flashing in the distance. Rosalie tried to grasp her breath, "How did you know-."

Emmett silenced her, "We stopped at the grocery store on our way, I suggested that we head over to the park, just incase you were still there." Carlisle looked at the rearview mirror, "Yes, and then he recognized you and your brother's figure off in the sidewalk, now where do you live Rose?" "Here," she said pointing to a white house. Carlisle looked back at her, "Doesn't look like there's a light on, how bout you go and check, and we'll stay right here."

Rosalie nodded in agreement and opened the passenger door. She trod up the steps and reached under the mat for the spare key. Turning the lock, she peered inside, no one was home, but a note written in her mother's handwriting lay on the table,

_Dear Rosalie, I just got home to take a lunch break, I saw you in the park but you we're talking to your friends so I didn't want to bother you. Sweetie, _Rosalie gagged at that name _we won't be home till very late at night, so if you or your brother have someone you can spend the night with, please call me and I will pick you up tomorrow morning. Have fun, and BE SAFE._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Rosalie beckoned her brother in and showed him the note, his faced brightened up instantly as he reached for the phone. "Hey Billy?" "Yeah, it's Jackson , can I come and sleep over tonight?" Rosalie grimaced at her brother and went to go pack a set of clothes. "Great, I'll be over soon!" she heard her brother hang up the phone and run to his room. Rosalie emerged first carrying her duffle bag and ran back to the Mercedes, "Hey, Mr. Cullen do you mind if I sleep over tonight, my mom's gonna be out late." Carlisle nodded his head and handed over his cell phone. "Tell your mom not to come and get you, we'll bring you home, okay?" she nodded and dialed the number.

"_Hello?" _her mother's voice filled the speaker. "Yeah, mom it's me Rosalie, I'm gonna be staying with a friend tonight, and Jack will be staying with some Billy kid." _"Alright, that's great sweetie," _her mother's voice sounded rushed "Oh and mom, his dad said that he will bring me home tomorrow-." _"Yeah, sure look I'm sorry but I have to go, have a great time!" _The receiver clicked and the line went dead. Her brother bounded down the steps and took his seat back in the passenger row. Rosalie looked back at her house as she opened the opposite door and stepped inside also.

Carlisle Cullen first sped down to Billy's house and dropped off Jackson with a wave. Rosalie's eyelids drooped down as the scenery turned blurry and they sped off to the Cullen house-hold.

So, in the next chapter (when I write it…but I NEED REVIEWS….) Rosalie will be meeting the Cullen family for the first time. What will they think of her? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

Toodles, Akako (go on PRESS THE BUTTON!)


	2. Meet The Cullens

Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do…not own Twilight, how sad…

Hey there! This is the second chapter of Tomorrow! Sorry if it took the uber amount of time that it did, I hope you like it! In this chapter we get more of a family aspect, and the interactions between the Cullen's and Rosalie. Please REVIEW at the end and tell me what you think!

**~Enjoy**

"Rosalie, we're here…are you awake?" I jolted at the sound of Emmett's strained voice. Turning to my immediate right, I noticed that I had still been napping in the backseat of Carlisle Cullen's black Mercedes. Emmett hovered over me and grinned, "Welcome to my humble abode." I was confused, "I thought this was a house…" he smiled again, "Abode does mean house, I heard my dad say it somewhere." Nodding my head, I grabbed my duffle bag from under my head and stepped into the cool garage.

Three cars lined up neatly by height stood mutely on one side of the garage. Emmett sighed and began pointing, "The red Ferrari there is my brother's wife, Bella's car. The silver Jeep is my brother Jasper's car; the red convertible will be Alice's in a few years, but is Esme's for now, and the silver Volvo is my brother Edward's. Any more questions?" I blushed, "No thanks for the lo-down." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

The inside of the Cullen family house was none to be expected, it was light and open and at least 100 years old. A smell of Italian wafted through out the corridors making my mouth water uncontrollably! Emmett noticed my drooling stare and chuckled, "The food isn't really ready yet, but I'm going to introduce you to my family any way okay?" I nodded and followed his dark-head through the hallway. The vaulted ceiling of the living room made the glass wall look even more gigantic, trees grew in shadow of the darkening twilight. A brown haired lady and a bronzed haired man sat in the middle of the living room playing with a small child.

The man smiled warmly up at me giving my belly a flutter, _ah that must be Edward and Bella. _Emmett ran up to hug Edward and smiled, "This is Edward and his wife Bella, along with their daughter Renesmee." Bella stood up and handed Renesmee to Edward, "Hello, you must be Rosalie I'm- woah!" My hands reached out to steady Bella after her encounter with mid-air. I giggled and shook her hand, "Yes, and your Bella right?" she smiled and covered her face with her brown hair.

"Over there," Emmett began again. "Is my brother Jasper, and you know Alice." I nodded and looked over at Jasper's mess of golden hair, he was coloring a picture with Alice. He looked up and twitched his lips into a smile, "I see you're the famous Rosalie, as Emmett said this is Alice." He waved his hand in her direction. The small pixie-like girl set her pencil down and smiled much like Edward had. Emmett hustled me into the kitchen making me drool with anguish. Carlisle Cullen and his wife were harmonizing a tuneless melody over a vat of Italian goodness. Carlisle then proceeded to end the final stanza as Mrs. Cullen hit a brilliant falsetto.

I sat with Emmett at the bar and grinned. Carlisle Cullen gripped his wife's hand and smiled, "Welcome Rosalie, as you know I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." I looked over at her flowing caramel curls and touched my own flat ones. "I love you hair…" I said timidly. She let out a sweet laugh, "Thank you! You know since you're staying over I could help you get it!"

Looking down into the soup, I blushed. "Um, sure that would be fun Mrs. Cullen." She added the spices one by one as Carlisle handed them to her." All right Rosalie, tonight okay?" I nodded. Carlisle looked at Emmett, "Could you set the table Em?" I jumped off the stool; Emmett raised his hand in protest. "Uh-uh…go get back in the living room and have fun with the rest of my family." I shuffled my feet on the wooden floor and smiled. Carlisle called after me, "Did you like the backseat?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sat down at the table next to Emmett. Laid out in front of me was as feast of pasta and soup. Alice plopped into the chair beside me and smiled. "Oh, you do have blue eyes, I've never noticed before." I saw Emmett squint his eyes, "Alice…" she turned to him, "Don't worry Emmett, Rose and I will be great friends!" Bella threw an uncomfortable glance at Edward like she had heard this before.

I was already creating puddles on my plate with the drool coming from my mouth. Mr. Cullen cleared his throat making me jump from staring at the food too long. Quite bravely, I tugged on Alice's sleeve and pointed at the pasta out my reach. She smiled warmly and passed it over. I felt my cheeks burning as I saw Esme looking up grinning like mad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After finishing the amazing dinner, I found myself laughing along with Bella and Edward at little Renesmee's antics. Emmett sat behind me on the couch flipping the channels noisily, smiling whenever I looked up. From somewhere deep in the house my name was being called, I hopped up from the seat and cocked my head sideways. Alice steered me toward the direction of the stairs and grinned, "Third floor, last door okay Rose?" I nodded, turned toward the stairs and looked up. Esme Cullen waited smiling at the very top, on the third floor.

I was dying by the time I reached the top step, Esme's hands had to steady me before I could collapse. She led me to the very end of the brightly lit hallway into a large bedroom with an elegant four-poster bed. A vanity at the far corner of the room was lit with an inviting glow. Esme pushed willingly on my shoulders and nodded. I sat down and looked into the mirror. She whipped out a curling iron and began to make flawless, and elegant curls throughout my hair.

-_-_-Later That Night-_-_-

Thunder and lightning crackled through the house, jolting from my sleep. I looked around the fully furnished guest bedroom as lightning filtered through the blinds. I pulled the comforter up to my chin and shut my eyes sorely wishing Emmett were here. A soft knock came from the bedroom door; Emmett poked his head in quietly. I motioned him over to the foot of my bed and smiled weakly as another boom of thunder echoed through the house.

"You were fidgeting so bad you shook the floor," he said sheepishly. I gave him a cross look, "I was not," the corners of my lip came up, "YOU were scared weren't you." He looked back at the floor again. "No I wasn't!" The door creaked slightly, "Yes he was," I looked over; Alice was leaning casually against the doorpost, the lightning bringing out her best features. She came and sat down next to Emmett. "Jasper would probably be tearing his hair out right now…"

The door creaked loudly again, "YAH!" Carlisle and his now cross wife, appeared at the doorway holding a bat. Esme hit her husbands arm, "I told you," Carlisle set the bat down, "Oh…well then." Both of them circled round to my side and settled down. Carlisle grinned impishly, "You are rather important now aren't you Rosalie, you've gotten half the house up." I blushed, "Sorry," Alice looked baffled, "Sorry? No, no it's fine!" I nodded sleepily.

Carlisle cleared this throat like the previous time; "Rosalie would you like one of us to stay here with you for the night?"

But I didn't answer; I had already fallen fast asleep…

-_-The Next Day-_-

Unlike yesterday, sunlight is what filtered through the blinds this time. Looking around, the bed was empty except for another pair of legs. I looked up and noticed I had fallen asleep on Esme Cullen's lap. She was still in her robe, sipping coffee and reading a romance novel. She smiled down to me. "Good morning, I didn't want to wake you." I nodded, smiling. "Thank you," hoisting myself up, my nose hit the familiar scene of eggs, toast, and bacon.

Esme laughed, "I'm a little hungry myself, how about we go downstairs and see what mess…" she cocked her head, "What mess, ALICE got into…" I flung my body over the side of the bed and took Esme's waiting hand. Together, we made out way downstairs to the dining room.

The kitchen was covered head to toe with flour, eggshells and bacon wrappers. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were working the toaster, the fryer and the stove at the same time. Alice's eyes got wide as she saw Esme, but kept her head down looking at the eggs on the stove. Carlisle appeared rubbing his eyes next to Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned to me and ruffled my hair; I rolled my eyes and laughed.

By the time Alice, Jasper, and Emmett plated all the dishes. Renesmee was already groaning with hunger. Alice huffed, "You don't know how hard it is to cook for a family of eight- oh excuse me, nine." She winked in my general direction. Carlisle had gone into the alcove to answer a call he got from the hospital. Meanwhile I sat wedged next to Alice and Emmett gulping down my orange juice and grabbing handfuls of bacon.

Alice laughed, "Thank you! Your hungriness satisfies my cooking knowledge." Carlisle ran back into the kitchen pale-faced (they were all a little pale to begin with),

"Rosalie, we have a problem."

Ooh, major cliffy…what will the Cullen's do after this soon tragedy?? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you loved it, stay here for the next installment of Tomorrow! Review!

**~Toodles, Akako**


	3. Home Bound

Tomorrow

**Hey my fellow Tomorrow readers!**

**This took forever and I'M TRULY SORRY! Anyways this ends in a more happier note to say the least, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Me, myself, and I do not own Twilight…or any of the characters aforementioned! (big word! haha)**

I shivered into Carlisle's Mercedes, the afternoon was almost pitch black already and the stars twinkled brilliantly. It was just Alice, Carlisle and I sitting in the car in silence heading to a destination unknown to myself. But as soon as I forced myself to look out the window, we were already speeding toward the hospital in the distance. Carlisle parked in the space marked Dr. Cullen and headed out of the car. Alice took me by the arm and led me quickly toward the sliding door of the hospital.

The fluorescent-lighted lobby with the E.R to the left, a gift shop to the northwest and a grand stair case to the right smelled faintly of latex gloves and cleaning supplies. Carlisle flashed his badge to the security guards as they nodded. He instructed Alice and I to wait inside his office, and we took off down the hallway. One of the nurses recognized Alice and opened the office's balsa wood door, "So who's this Ms. Cullen?" she asked Alice, I turned and tried to listen in on what Ali began to whisper.

The nurse turned pale, nodded and looked away. Alice corralled me into the office and shut the heavy door. "Do you know what's going on Rosalie?" she asked me. I shook my head, she sighed. "Coming from the courthouse your parents were in a fatal car crash. And by fatal I mean…dead." I slumped in my chair, "How come I didn't hear about this yesterday? Isn't that when it happened?" she nodded, "But the crash was on one of the back roads, it took till this morning for a farmer to see the two cars."

I was on the verge of sobbing; _there was so much we didn't get to do…_Alice patted my shoulder, "Do you have any relatives left?" I shook my head; "My last grandparent died a year ago, and my last aunt and uncle a couple years before…" her vibrant violet eyes turned a flat purple, "Oh, sorry." I sniffed, "It's okay."

Carlisle barged through the door, his expression softened when he met Alice's pained face. "My, Rosalie…" he sighed and scratched his chin, "What are we going to do with you…"

The House-to-House home stood shuddering in the wind much like Jack and I. Carlisle had come to see us off, at least for now. "Don't worry honey, we'll get this all sorted out." He grabbed my luggage out of the trunk and led me up to the front steps of the house. After a few knocks of the door handle, an old lady with a smallish bird nose came teetering out. She looked up and down and up again, "Oh Oh! You must be the new ones, please come in." The inside of the house was musty, but clean. I trembled clutching Carlisle's hand, I hadn't seen many kids running around, like I pictured.

The old lady turned to Carlisle in a hushed tone, "Girl…on hold…week…mmm," Was all I could decipher from their conversation. She turned back to us with a smile, "Hello Rosalie and Jack, I am Ms. Qwert we currently have two other kids here one, one year older than Rosalie and the other the same age as Jack." She smiled again. "We hope you feel comfortable until that right family comes along."

I shuddered and turned to Jack, he squeezed my hand and crumpled a paper into it. Ms. Qwert led us upstairs to our separate bedrooms divided by age, me with the one other girl and Jack with the boy. I sighed and closed the door after her, "Don't worry Rosalie," someone picked me up from behind. It was Carlisle; "We'll have you out of here." "What about Jack?" I asked. He put me down, "I have a doctor family, they would be very happy to have a son like your brother."

I nodded and hugged him back, "That'll be daddy to you young lady…" he exited the room. _Daddy…daddy…_I never noticed that I was still holding the paper Jack had pressed into my hand, I un-crumpled it.

_Rose,_

_ You have been so very good to me as a sister; Mr. Cullen will be a good dad to you. Yeah, I already know about that, and the families I will be going to is very nice, we went to their house while you were napping…don't forget you can always call me and I believe we will be seeing each other for a while anyway. Until that time…_

_ Take Care,_

_ Jack_

I sniffled and tucked the note into my pocket. Just then a little girl one year older than me as Ms. Qwert had said stepped into the room. She set her Barbie doll down on the toy chest and smiled, "I'm Anna," I smiled back and told her my name. Then Anna went back to her Barbie and turned to the door, "Dinner's at 7, don't forget." With that, she disappeared down the hallway.

I saw Jack and some other kid getting ready to go down the stairs, he grinned at me, "Rose this is Chris, Chris this is Rosalie." Chris extended his arm, "Pleasure to meet you." I shook it, "Thanks." They started back down the hallway like Anna. I went back to my bare bed and sat down. Outside the snow swirled around in little flakes, I pictured each of them to look like my new family, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and their little daughter Renesmee. My new parents, Carlisle…and Esme, and yes of course Emmett.

A small rap came from the door, I turned, it was Anna again, "Hey you've been sitting there forever Rose, and it's dinner time!" My stomach growled in protest, she laughed and took my hand. Thus, I began my short time at the House-to-House Home.

'One week has passed' I wrote quietly in my diary, 'I'm still wondering if the Cullen's will come and get me.' I looked back out at the thick blanket of snow covering the ground. It might have been too good to be true, the other doctor had already picked up Jack this morning, leaving me quite alone. Anna was playing on the floor what looked like go fish all by herself. I closed my eyes for a brief second and listened to the ruffling of cards, and the still house.

A knock came from the door, I went to open it. Anna lifted her head up, peering between my arms. I let out an audible gasp there was Carlisle Cullen absolutely beaming. "I'm here to take you home now Rosalie." I smiled and turned to Anna. She wiped her eyes and smiled, I bent down to give her a meaningful hug. "You've been great." She smiled and nodded her head. I walked past her and began fixing my things, out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle whisper something to her.

I latched my suitcase and rolled it to the threshold, with one last turn I tossed my favorite shirt at Anna. She smiled and hugged it to her small body, "Thank you Rosalie." I smiled at her for the last time and bounced my luggage down the stairs. I pulled on my coat and waited for Carlisle to finish talking with Mrs. Qwert. Taking one last look around the house, Anna was waving at me from the top step clutching her Barbie; next thing I know she threw it down to me, and it hit the marble floor. I scrambled to pick it up and looked up, but Anna was gone.

A small note was attached to the dolls coat; I squinted to read her handwriting. 'Looks an awful lot like you, thanks so much! Anna.' I grinned and held the doll to my chest as Carlisle emerged from Mrs. Qwert's office. She smiled and gave me an awkward hug, "It was nice to have you Rosalind." I rolled my eyes, "It's Rosalie Mrs. Qwert." She smiled again and muttered something like "Sure…sure."

Carlisle turned and led me through the door; I took one last look at the House-to-House Home and ducked my head to get into the toasty Mercedes. Emmett was in the front passenger seat. He turned and smiled, "Well it wasn't exactly tomorrow that we came and got you, but it was close enough." Carlisle chuckled and drove away making the past disappear like the snowflakes melting on the windshield.

We drove, and we drove fast to avoid the wind and snow that was racing past our car. Carlisle carefully maneuvered the house's steep driveway and parked in the silent garage. I hopped out and held the door open for Carlisle to bring my luggage in. I followed close behind hanging onto his shirttail incase I got lost in their big house. As soon as we hit the large living room the rest of the family popped out behind the TV, table, couches you name it.

I giggled as Nessie began shrieking with laughter and tumbled to the ground.

Esme Cullen came and put her hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Welcome to the family."


End file.
